


Storyline I made about Octavia from the 100

by Solidshows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solidshows/pseuds/Solidshows
Summary: It's about Octavia from the 100 because I really enjoy making up storylines about her because she is my favorite since season 1 ,this story is about Octavia confessing to Indra About something bad she done so then Indra help Octavia with hiding the bad thing she have





	Storyline I made about Octavia from the 100

Octavia : Indra I need to tell you something so they go in an empty room , look I have to tell you something I done something really bad if my crew know about this not only they will go against me but they will kill me , your the only person I can tell you this because I trust you the most and your the only person I can tell , I stole something , something dangerous , something worth allot   
Indra : ok relax everything is going to be fine , am going to help you , then belemy stop walking and overhear   
O : am telling you if anyone find out about this not only they will stop being loyal to me but they will want to kill me , I just don't know what to do , am scared and if my crew see me like this they will see me as weak And I can't let them see me as weak   
I : you can't tell anyone about this , this will only stay between us , here is what we can do when everyone is sleeping we will go somewhere far far away from here and put the thing you stole somewere no one can find it   
O: thanks Indra for helping me with this then belemy leave and o and I huge then later at night   
Indra : ok everyone is sleeping did you get the thing you stole   
O: yeah I got it now Les go , so both Octavia and Indra go outside go somewhere far far away then later   
Octavia : there is some place I want to visit ,I want to visit Lincoln place so they go to Lincoln place then in Lincoln place   
Octavia : his place is all ruin because of primefya , this is the place we went to when we want to excape from everyone , he made me feel safe , I still miss him , I miss both him and illian , both him and illan beside you of course who really understood me , who made me safe , who made me feel like am not alone in this world   
Indra : Lincoln was great he is deeply missed  
Octavia : there is another place I want to visit I want to visit illian place , then they go to illian place   
Octavia : illian was the person who made me feel better after Lincoln death who made me feel like am not alone , this place is were I thought that I can leave onecrew and be with him for the rest of my life then I realized that I can't change and become this different person no matter how much he made me feel safe and less alone , so after I left him and this place this is when I fought for the bunker and won , I can't help but kinda feel responsible for his death because of me he came and fought , even tho you are always with me and besides me Indra but I can't help but still feel alone because I had to be tough with my crew in order for them to respect me , wait a minute I know were I can hide this thing , we should hide this thing I stole in here in illan place because this place no one can find it , then o and I both hide that thing in his place   
Octavia : thanks for helping me today I don't know what I would do without you   
Indra : I will always be by your side don't you ever forget that then they go back to the bunker


End file.
